Angel with a Shotgun
by NinjaPear
Summary: Sasuke rolled over, groaning. Chains clinked together, startling him from his sleep. He turned and looked around. Why was he in a prison cell? Pain racked through his body. "Shit" he muttered as unconsciousness overcame him. What happened to poor Sasuke? Sorry no picture :( my computer won't let me upload one
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Whispers in the Dark

Pain.

That's all Sasuke felt, from the tips of his broken and bloodied wings to his bloodied and scarred feet. He was chained, like a dog, around his neck, feet, and wrists. They treated him like a dog as well, throwing him only moldy scraps, and giving him barely enough water to survive.

He sighed and shifted his body, trying to make himself as comfortable as a chained up prisoner could be. Just as he had gotten comfortable, he heard voices. He tensed, making his already sore muscles even tighter.

"So this is the prison. Drab, isn't it? Yeah, you'll get used to it real fast from the smells to the cries that echo throughout the night." Sasuke looked up to see two demons walking down the concrete hallway. The first demon he knew - it was his normal prison guard, but the other one… he had never seen before. He was blonde, very masculine, and had a cute smile on his face. When the demon turned his face in his direction, Sasuke shrank, not wanting to be seen in this state. The demon's icy blue eyes eyes swirled with confusion.

"Who is that?" he heard the demon ask the prison guard. The guard smirked.

"That's Sasuke, prisoner BK201. Dangerous one, he is. Don't ever release him from his chains, ya hear? He'll kill ya in a heartbeat." The prison guard replied. The blonde demon only cocked his head in confusion.

"He doesn't look dangerous…nor does he look healthy. Are you feeding him?" He questioned. The prison guard laughed.

"Feeding him? The only food they ever get is if they jerk themselves off and eat whatever comes out. Other than that, they starve." The blonde demon frowned after hearing what the prison guard said.

"How is he still alive?" The blonde demon asked, clearly confused. The guard shrugged, while Sasuke was fuming. How dare they talk about him like he wasn't even there.

"He's a strong one. Won't die no matter how many times we torture him, burn him, flog him, or cut him, he still keeps pushing forward. But come along now, enough about this prisoner. All you need to know is that he's dangerous, and whatever you do: DON'T. REMOVE. HIS. CHAINS." The blonde demon nodded, and gave Sasuke one last glance before following the guard. Sasuke sneered, fangs growing. When his tongue glazed over them, he blanched and calmed down, feeling the fangs retreat. He sighed, and shut his eyes, hoping that morning would come so that he could plan his escape.

Later in the night, as Sasuke was resting, he heard his cell door opening. His eyes snapped open, only to see the blonde demon staring at him with a tray of medicine in his arms.

"What do you want?" Sasuke spat at the demon. The demon just shrugged.

"I came to patch you up. You look like you could use it." He set down the tray and walked over to Sasuke, crouching down. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs on his ankles, wrist and neck. Before the demon could do anything, Sasuke launched himself at the demon, grabbing him by the throat lifting him in the air.

"Didn't you hear the guard? Never release me from my chains" he mocked as the demon calmly looked down at Sasuke.

"Oh, I heard him. I just chose not to listen" the demon said, calmly reaching up and removing Sasuke's hand from his neck. Sasuke gasped, no one has ever gotten out of his grip so easily.

"How...how did you release yourself so easily? No one has ever done that!" Sasuke questioned. The demon smirked.

"You're dangerous, but weak. A weaker demon, angel or mortal might have been fatally wounded, or even killed, but not a high class demon such as myself. Now, do you wish to have your body taken care of, or do you wish to continue to fight me until you tire yourself out?" Sasuke fell silent and studied his options. He wanted to fight the demon and test his strength, but he was right, he was too weak and out of practice after being chained up for so many years.

He sighed and sat down, crossing his legs painfully, wincing with every movement. The blonde demon looked at him, face devoid of all emotion. When Sasuke was semi-comfortable, the demon bent down and gently tilted Sasuke's head to look at him. Sasuke swallowed, no demon had ever been gentle with him before. The demon smiled halfway then reached down to grab the alcohol and cotton swabs. He put some of the alcohol on the swab and rubbed it against the scars on Sasuke's neck, making him hiss. He shoved the demon's hand away and scooted away.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke hissed. The demon smiled softly.

"Sorry. But I don't want those scars to become infected." The demon replied. Sasuke looked at the demon incredulously.

"Why?" He asked. The demon shrugged.

"I just don't like seeing such a strong creature such as you reduced to such a helpless state." The demon explained. Sasuke remained silent.

"Now, may I continue?" The demon asked, holding out the swab. Sasuke looked at him with a kicked puppy's gaze and nodded. The demon chuckled at the cute expression and lifted up Sasuke's neck, wiping the bloodied area. Sasuke hissed and whimpered every time the cold alcohol touched his skin. When the demon was finished and removed the swab, the entire thing was covered in dark red blood, both fresh and dried. The demon's eyes widened, and so did Sasuke's.

"Holy….that's a lot of blood. When was the last time someone checked on you?" The demon asked, both surprised and grossed out by the amount of red. Sasuke thought for a while.

"Not in a few centuries…" his voice was a whisper. The demon nodded.

"Thought so. How old are you, angel?" He asked, as he set down the bloodied swab to grab bandages to wrap around Sasuke's neck.

"Old…I don't know my age…" Sasuke whispered again. The demon nodded once more, and once the bandage was nice and secure around Sasuke's neck, he moved on to his wrists. When he had finished with those, he moved down to his ankles and bandaged those as well. After Sasuke was fully bandaged, the demon smiled.

"There, all better. Oh, here's some food," he said, taking off the medical supplies from the tray and sliding it over to Sasuke where there were small slices of bread and cold soup. Sasuke blinked and looked over at the demon who nodded sincerely. He smiled, and picked up the soup, sipping it. He moaned, this was the first thing of real food he had tasted in years. He sipped it faster, but not fast enough to make a mess of himself. When he had finished, he wiped his lips on the back of his hand and placed the bowl back on the tray.

"Thank you, mister demon," he said, bowing to the demon. The demon chuckled.

"Naruto." Sasuke looked up, shocked.

"What?" The demon smiled.

"I said, call me Naruto. Mister Demon is too much." Sasuke blushed then nodded.

"Thank you…Naruto." Naruto smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Anytime, angel. It's almost time for the regular guards to come down, so I need to chain you up once more." Sasuke nodded, and walked back to his chains, where he sat down and waited patiently as Naruto re-locked the chains tightly around the newly bandaged skin, making him hiss. Naruto smiled apologetically, but continued to re-lock the rest of the chains. When Sasuke was re-chained, Naruto walked over to the cell door.

"See you tomorrow, angel," he said, disappearing in a cloud of dark ash. Sasuke sighed and rested his head against the concrete wall.

'What the hell is wrong with me…'

While Sasuke was resting and recuperating, Naruto appeared in the guard station. The watchman raised an eyebrow.

"Whacha doing out so late, rookie?" Naruto glared at the man.

"What do you think? Playing poker with the prisoners?" The watchman raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry buddy, can't I ask a simple question?" Naruto stormed off to his room, tail swishing behind him.

"No you can't…" he muttered as he entered.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, head pressed against the pillow. He thought about the dark-haired angel and sighed. There was no way an angel like that could be dangerous, even though his grip was incredible. Naruto sighed and shut his eyes. He didn't think the job would be this difficult, having to deal with dangerous beings. He thought he would just have to rough up a few people, break up a few fights, and that would be it. He sighed once more before fully falling asleep.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to find that his wrists, neck and ankles no longer stung and burned when he moved them around in his chains. He wondered why till he saw the bandages and he remembered last night. He groaned and hit his head gently against the concrete wall. Stupid demon…why did he have to go act all nice and shit? Sasuke sighed, but was startled to attention when he heard shouting coming from the stairs, and apparently it startled every other prisoner in the prison as well, for Sasuke could feel the other prisoners' energy levels spike. The shouting continued down the stairs until he saw the original prison guard and that other demon… Naruto…fighting.

"You shouldn't have done that! Prisoners don't deserve treatment!" the guard shouted. Naruto growled, baring his fangs.

"And no prisoner should have to eat their own cum as food! Do you not care about your prisoners?!" The guard growled as well, also baring his fangs.

"Look, pretty boy, I'll show how I "care" about my prisoners," the guard snarled, walking over to Sasuke's cell. Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to press himself against the wall, for he knew what the guard was going to do. You see, Sasuke was a favorite torture toy of the prison guard, since he took the punishment so well. But now, he was purely terrified. One, because his scars were finally healing, and two, that demon Naruto was there and he had to watch. Sasuke didn't know why, but he didn't want the demon to watch him being punished and tortured. But it was no use; the guard came over and unlocked the cuffs around his limbs and neck, removing the bandages as well. Sasuke was dragged out of the room by the collar of his torn shirt to the torture room and forced to remain on the ground on his knees, where Naruto followed as well.

"Now…what should we do today angel? Would you like me to burn you, beat you, whip you, or break your wings? Actually, listing those, I think I shall do all of them," the guard said, walking away to the fire where a large brand was. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, but he didn't move, for if he did, more punishment would ensue. The guard returned and ripped off Sasuke's tattered shirt and smirked. Sasuke cried out in pain when the brand hit his skin, breaking the flesh and causing it to bleed. He felt tears come to his eyes, but he tried his best to blink them away so that Naruto wouldn't think he was weak. The guard came back and grabbed the long tongs that they use to hold new swords. He opened them and placed the head on one of Sasuke's angel feathers. Sasuke gasped, and so did Naruto. The guard snickered and yanked, pulling out the feather. Sasuke screamed, causing the whole room to vibrate. The guard just laughed and continued to pull out as many feathers as he pleased, causing Sasuke to keep on screaming. When almost all of Sasuke's feathers were pulled out, the guard dropped the tongs, grabbing a large metal club.

Naruto wanted to step in, but he didn't want others to think he was helping the angel even more. He just watched as the guard brought up the bat and swung it down, hitting the bones in the angel's wings. Sasuke's eyes popped open and he screamed an almost animalistic sound. The guard laughed and moved from breaking the angel's wings to beating Sasuke's body until it was black and blue. He threw away the club, reaching to his belt and pulled out his whip which had bits and pieces of glass and metal shards on the end. He cracked the whip against Sasuke's back constantly, not stopping until his back was no longer visible, and it was mostly just shredded skin and muscle. When the guard deemed that he had had enough, he dragged Sasuke back to his cell and threw him in, Sasuke landing on his side like a broken doll. The guard smirked and turned to Naruto, who had followed both of them back to the cell, his eyes wide and full of horror.

He clapped Naruto on the shoulder and said, "That's how you handle the prisoners: you beat them, not care for them." He walked away, laughing a wicked laugh. Naruto didn't move and just continued to watch Sasuke lie there, barely breathing; just barely holding onto life.

When night came, Naruto finally made his move. He rushed to the guard station's medical room and grabbed as many supplies as he could, large bandages, casts, rubbing alcohol, towels, sleeping drugs, morphine, and other things that might help Sasuke feel better. When he grabbed as much as he could, he appeared in Sasuke's cell, rushing over to the angel. He got down on his knees and gently lifted Sasuke's broken body into his lap. He placed a hand over Sasuke's heart and felt his hatred and anger, hatred for the guard who disgraced him, and anger at Naruto for not doing anything to save him from the most humiliating and painful torture he had ever experienced. Naruto also felt something else in the slowly dying angel's heart...love. Love for the demon. It wasn't strong like the other two feelings, but it was there, fighting to stay alive, just like Sasuke. Naruto smiled softly and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To turn your tears to roses_

Sasuke took a ragged breath, but didn't open his eyes. The pain from the torture sent the poor angel into unconsciousness. Naruto reached over to the pile of medicine and grabbed the bottle of morphine and a syringe. He filled the syringe, and then injected it into Sasuke's arm, putting the boy into a little bit more comfortable state.

 _Despite the lies that you're making_

 _Your love is mine for the taking_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To turn your tears to roses_

Naruto took the rubbing alcohol and doused the towel in it, gently rubbing Sasuke's back. Sasuke whimpered and hissed, tears forming in the corner of his unconscious eyes. Naruto hushed him and continued to wipe away the blood, the towel soon becoming soaked in the angel's blood. When the bleeding had stopped, Naruto took a long roll of bandage and wrapped it nice and tight around Sasuke's torso, making sure that it would stop it from bleeding. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's body and frowned, caressing the angel's cheek.

 _I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

 _I will be the one that you run to_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

Naruto then paid attention to the broken wings. He knew that the feathers would never grow back, but he could at least splint the wings so that they wouldn't be painful for Sasuke. He reached over to the pile and grabbed more bandages and four long splints, two for each wing. Naruto gently pressed two splints together with one hand and wrapped the splints tightly, then doing the same for the other wing. When he had finished, he looked around the small cell and growled.

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

He looked back down at Sasuke and cradled him to his chest, rocking him back and forth, hoping that he would soon wake up. Since he was still unconscious, and he knew that the angel would never allow him to do this while he was awake, Naruto ran his fingers down Sasuke's neck, feeling the healing scars, down his arms, then down his torso, making Sasuke's body shiver. Naruto smiled. Even though Sasuke was unconscious physically, his mind and nerves were still awake and he could feel everything that Naruto was doing to him.

 _You feel so lonely and ragged_

 _You lay here broken and naked_

 _My love is_

 _Just waiting_

 _To clothe you in crimson roses_

Sasuke whimpered, and Naruto stroked his hair, calming the angel. NO, this was his angel. He wouldn't let any scumbag touch him, as long as he was alive. He swore to himself that if that guard so much as looked at Sasuke the wrong way, he would get the same punishment that he gave Sasuke.

 _I will be the one that's gonna find you_

 _I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

 _My love is_

 _A burning, consuming fire_

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _No_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

 _Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

Sasuke started stirring, and Naruto knew he would have to leave, otherwise shit would go down that Naruto didn't really want to deal with right now. He set Sasuke down on the floor, making sure that his wings were straight, his body and everything that was injured in the torture was wrapped. When everything was to his liking, Naruto leaned down and pecked Sasuke on the lips, licking them to savor their flavor. He broke away, licking his own lips, the taste of Sasuke still lingering. He smiled at the peaceful looking angel and went over to the door, taking the rest of the medical supplies with him. Before he left, he turned around and said

"Remember Sasuke,

 _Whispers in the dark._ "

And with that, he left.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke, feeling like shit. His head was spinning and his back felt like it had been beaten black and blue. That's when he remembered what happened last night and his rage grew. He looked at his back to see that he indeed had no feathers, but his wings were splinted and bandaged. He raised an eyebrow, and looked down at his body to see that it too was also wrapped.

"The fuck…" he muttered. He should be in pain, or even dead! But instead, there was no pain, only a slight twinge here or there. As he was pondering this, the guard that tortured him came down.

"Good morning angel! How do you like your new wings?" he mocked. Sasuke looked up and his eyes flashed red. He stood up, still in pain, but eager to fight. His fangs grew and senses guard yelped in surprise, giving Sasuke the advantage. He stormed over to the cell door and pried it open. You want to know why Sasuke was one of the strongest warriors in heaven? Because the scientist wanted a breed to defeat any kind of evil, so they took volunteers and injected them with demon DNA to try and create a new breed. The experiment killed everyone except Sasuke. So they put him on the front line and he destroyed every single demon that he came in contact with on the day of the first Demon vs. Angel war. But sad to say, Sasuke was betrayed, attacked from behind, and taken prisoner. He had been trapped in the prison for eons, waiting to break out, and this was finally the day. He menacingly walked up to the guard and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him up in the air, just like he did with Naruto.

"What was that you said about me? That I'm dangerous?" he mocked. The guard nodded, gasping for air. Sasuke chuckled darkly then glared at the man.

"Damn right I am" he said, flinging the guard away, the demon slamming into more guards that were walking towards them. One demon broke away, and rushed towards Sasuke, who crouched down in fighting formation. The demon almost came close to Sasuke then halted.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, angel" the demon said. Sasuke frowned. Why was this demon glad to see he was awake?

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, not being able to see the demon's face in the darkness. The demon chuckled.

"You don't remember me, Sasuke?" the demon said, stepping into the dim lighting. Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke cried, astonished. The blonde demon nodded.

"Come, it's time for you to see the sun once more" he said, holding out his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke faltered, and then rushed at Naruto, who instinctively dropped to a fighting position. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, crying into the demon's shoulder. He frowned, confused.

"Sasuke…what's the matter?" he said, standing up to his full height and hugging Sasuke back. Sasuke sniffled.

"Thank you…" he whispered. Naruto frowned again.

"For what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pulled away.

"For bandaging my wounds, then bandaging my wings and torso. You probably cleaned them up as well." Seasick explained. Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome…I guess. Now come, before more guards arrive," he said, taking Sasuke by the hand, both angel and demon rushing up the many stairs to the prison gates, where Naruto kicked them down with a mighty kick. Naruto took off, towards heaven, when he suddenly didn't feel Sasuke follow. He stopped and turned around, seeing Sasuke look towards the floor in shame. Naruto smiled softly and descended.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, I forgot you couldn't fly," he said, walking over to Sasuke and picking him up bridal style. Sasuke yelped as Naruto took off once more, the demon taking the angel back up home where he belongs: heaven.

* * *

The italicized lines are song lyrics, and the chapter title is the song used. I hope you like this kinda long chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Angle with a Shotgun**

When they reached the golden gates, many angels and soldiers came at the pair, for all they saw was the demon, not the angel in the demon's arms. Sasuke was pulled away, and Naruto was grabbed, sword pressed against his throat.

"You… how dare you step foot onto our sacred land!" the angel with the sword said, pressing it deeper into Naruto's throat, slowly drawing blood. At the sight, Sasuke felt himself grow angry once more, and the demon DNA took over.

"Leave… him… alone!" Sasuke screamed, making Heaven tremble. All of the angels, and Naruto, looked to see Sasuke standing there, fangs bared, eyes as red as burning flames of hell- where he came from.

"Sasuke?" the angel with the sword said. Sasuke looked over at the angel and snarled.

"Sasuke, is that really you?" the angel said, removing the sword from Naruto's neck.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, hissing.

"Sasuke, it's me, Obito," the angel said. "You used to call me Tobi, remember?" The angel continued. Sasuke snickered.

"You are not Obito. Obito would not attack a random demon unless they caused trouble. Obito is calmer and smarter than you." Sasuke growled and grabbed a sword from a nearby angel. "If you are Obito, then you will not harm your brother, would you?" Sasuke mocked, holding out the sword. The angel sighed and dropped the sword.

"Have I really changed so much, Sasuke?" the angel asked. He nodded, and the demon DNA retreated, returning Sasuke to a normal angel with bloodied and broken wings. "Who is this demon that you have defended?" Obito asked, pointing towards Naruto. Sasuke smiled.

"The one who turned my tears to roses." Obito raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto with disgust.

"You're kidding, right? This piece of shit saved your life?" Sasuke growled and brandished the sword once more.

"Say that again, I dare you," he spat with so much venom it startled both the angels and Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke, easy buddy. It's okay, put the sword down," Naruto said, raising his hands, motioning for Sasuke to lay the sword down. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a sad puppy dog look, who only frowned, his black eyes serious. He sighed and dropped the sword, looking up at Obito with eyes still ablaze. Obito looked at Naruto with murder in his eyes, picked up his dropped sword and pressed the tip back under Naruto's throat.

"What have you done to my precious brother, you demon shit?!" Obito shouted. Naruto just laughed, his black eyes curling at the sides in mirth.

"I've done nothing." Obito snarled and snapped his fingers, signaling two other angels.

"Kisame, Shisui, please escort this demon to the holding area till Itachi and I discuss what we shall do with him." Kisame and Shisui nodded and took Naruto from Obito's grip, and carried him off. Sasuke rushed after him, trying to spread his wings to fly, only to stumble and fall flat on his face. He looked back to see his wings still in splints, a few black feathers still attached to the bone. He turned back to see that Naruto was no longer in his sights. He sighed and picked himself up, dusting off his battered and naked torso. Obito appeared at his side instantly, clutching his arm protectively.

"Come on little brother, we must get you cleaned up" Obito said softly, leading Sasuke away to the infirmary to take a look at his wings to see if they can be fixed. Sasuke followed along quietly, broken wings folded painfully against his back. Both angels walked in silence until they reached a large white building. Obito lead his silent brother inside and had him sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his body, for he was still shirtless from the torture that the guard had given him. He shivered, both from the memory and from the cool air that was blowing through the ward. A few minutes later Obito returned with a nurse.

"Ah, Sasuke. Follow me and we'll take a look at those wings, alright?" she said with a small smile. Sasuke said nothing, just pushed himself off the chair and followed the nurse into the examination room.

"Oh my…they're really gone, aren't they?" she joked when she shut the door behind them. Sasuke said nothing, but could feel his blood boil at her comment. Losing them was like losing part of his identity, and he was already stripped of his pride, what more did he have to lose? Oh, that's right, the one person who actually cared about him and he just met him. Sasuke just remained silent as the nurse went to go get Gaara, the hospital's doctor, to take a look at him. He only had to wait a few moments for Gaara came rather quickly.

"Sasuke, good to see you once again in heaven. Oh dear, what happened to your wings?" he asked, wrenching up the broken wings to take a look at them. Sasuke growled, the pain ripping through his body. His palms flashed white and he glowered at Gaara.

"Just fucking fix them and I won't be forced to destroy you in your own fucking hospital." Gaara gulped, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"U-unfortunately, I can't do that," Gaara muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Gaara cleared his throat and became serious.

"Once feathers are pulled out of the bone they cannot grow back. We're not birds, Sasuke. The only thing I can do is set your bones back to normal so it's not as painful to fold them against your back. But that is all." Sasuke sighed in defeat, nodding his consent to Gaara's idea. Gaara set his mouth in a thin line and removed the splints that Naruto had tightly wrapped around the bone.

"Hmm, whoever did this did a pretty good job. Sloppy, but decent." Sasuke smirked, silently thanking Naruto for what he did down in Hell. Gaara threw away the splints and grabbed two new ones from the large medicine cabinet. He straightened out one of Sasuke's broken wing bone and splinted it, making Sasuke hiss.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gaara exclaimed, trying to be as gentle as possible with the next wing. Sasuke hummed in annoyance as Gaara tightened the bandage.

"There, you should be able to fold your wings more comfortably now, and you can stretch them out more comfortably as well" Gaara said when he was finished. Sasuke looked back to see the black bones jutting out of his back were nicely straightened. He nodded to himself and turned around to face Gaara. Gaara gulped and wiped his brow, awaiting Sasuke's move. Much to his surprise, Sasuke smiled gently and mumbled "Thank you," as he walked out of Gaara's office. Gaara's eyes widened, but he smiled as he watched Sasuke leave.

Sasuke exited the hospital, headed down the concrete steps and took a left down a fairly empty street. He continued down the street until he came to an off-white building with bars covering the windows. He pushed open the door, startling the man at the front desk.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" the man said. Sasuke looked over at the man and frowned.

"Here to see a friend Itachi." Itachi's eyes widened.

"Friend? Here?" he asked in surprise. Sasuke nodded.

"Obito sent Kisame and Shisui to bring him here?" Itachi tipped his head in understanding and motioned for him to follow as he lead him to the first cell. There Sasuke saw Naruto asleep against the wall, not chained like he was when he was down in Hell.

"Is this the guy?" Itachi spat. Sasuke glared at him, but nodded.

"Yeah, can I have a few minutes?" Itachi frowned,.

"Fine, ten minutes, but that's it." Sasuke nodded in understanding and waited till Itachi left to go back to his desk. When he was gone, he lightly banged on the cell bars with his knuckle. He chuckled when Naruto jumped and looked around. When Naruto's eyes landed on him, a smirk crept onto his face.

"Sasuke. Whatcha' doing here?" Naruto asked, sitting up a bit straighter. Sasuke smiled and sat down in front of the cell, crossing his legs.

"Checking on you. Are you alright?" Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Never better. Being treated much better than you were, I'll tell you that," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, scanning Sasuke up and down. Sasuke suddenly felt very self-conscious as he forgot to grab another dress shirt and trench coat from his closet before he came to see him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, making sure that Naruto couldn't see his chest.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Naruto asked as he stood up and walked to the very end of his cell. He reached his arm out and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder, startling Sasuke.

"It's okay buddy. You don't have to feel embarrassed around me. Remember, I've

cleaned your wounds, so I've seen you shirtless before" Naruto said, giving him the

"remember that" face. Sasuke blushed and slowly removed his arms from around his legs and returned to a criss-cross sitting position. Naruto looked up and down Sasuke's body once more and smiled.

"That's what I like to see. Now, how are your wings doing?" Naruto asked, changing subjects. Sasuke frowned and turned away from Naruto. Naruto now frowned as well.

"Sasuke, can't I see your wings?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. Sasuke sighed in defeat and opened his wings, a few black feathers hanging off of the black bones jutting out of his back. Naruto winced and looked at Sasuke sympathetically.

"I'm guessing you won't be flying from now on?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head sadly. Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something else, Itachi walked in.

"Time's up, Sasuke. You can come visit him another day. You need to get home though, Obito is getting pretty pissed." Sasuke's eyes widened and he pushed past Itachi and rushed out the door, sprinting home since he could no longer fly. When he reached home Obito was waiting inside, a very annoyed expression on his face.

"So tell me Sasuke, do you have a thing for the demon?" Obito snarled. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"No! That's sick and disgusting and wrong!" Sasuke said, his voice higher pitched than he would have liked. Obito cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Alright. Anyways, Itachi and I will find out what to do with him, but for now we'll keep him locked up." Sasuke bit his lower lip and nodded, whenever Obito said something like this, it was never taken lightly. The two brothers just stood there awkwardly until Obito coughed and walked over to the dining room table.

"Sasuke, come I have something to show you" he called out. Sasuke looked over towards his brother and sighed.

"What?" he asked, walking towards the table. Obito laid out a scroll and Sasuke peered over his shoulder.

"What is that?" Obito smirked.

"That is a very formal threat that Satan has sent us that we will again be going to war." Sasuke's mouth dropped.

"What?! So soon?!" Obito rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"My dear brother, how long have you been in Hell? The last war was over a millennium ago. It's been awhile." Sasuke gulped, had he really been away that long?

"Now go put a shirt on. Jesus, I can't stand to see you half naked" Obito snarled. Sasuke looked down at himself and remembered that he was still shirtless. He quickly rushed to his room and threw open his closet, pulling out his typical black long sleeve shirt and black slacks. He slipped them on, careful not to damage his already damaged wings. When he looked decent, he exited his room to see Obito still studying the threatening letter.

"How are we going to go about this?" Sasuke asked. Obito hummed.

"That…is a very good question. I will have to consult with Itachi to see how to handle this, but for now, get some sleep, brother dear." Obito said, looking up at his brother with a small, barely noticeable glint in his eye. Sasuke frowned and looked at his brother with a scrutinizing eye.

'What are you hiding?' Sasuke thought as he scanned over his brother's face.

"Something bothering you Teme?" Obito purred. Sasuke reeled back.

"Don't call me that" Sasuke growled as he walked away from his brother. Obito raised an eyebrow as Sasuke did not go to his room but instead walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Sasuke, where do you think you are going?!" Obito exclaimed. Sasuke turned around, glaring.

"Out." And with that, he stepped out and slammed the door behind him. The house was silent except for Obito's soft, quiet chuckle.

Sasuke quickly walked to the prison and opened the door, heading over to Naruto's cell. Naruto was sitting on the ground, casually staring ahead of him. When he saw Sasuke, his eyes perked up.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's late." he asked, looking Sasuke up and down and smirked.

"You put some clothes on, I see." Sasuke blushed.

"Yeah, Obito said he couldn't stand to see me half naked." At the mention of Obito's name, Sasukes face darkened. Naruto noticed it right away.

"Hei? What's up bud?" he inquired, standing to his feet. Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"Obito is up to something. And I don't know what it is," he mumbled. Naruto cocked his head to the side and took a couple of steps forward towards Sasuke.

"What do you mean he's up to something?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes filled with doubt.

"He showed me a letter from the Devil saying that we would be going into war again." Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"They're not going to make you fight, are they?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. I might not be much use though because of..." Sasuke unfurled his wings and pointed to the black wingless bones jutting out of his back. Naruto tilted his head and his face softened.

"You can still kick ass without them, you know that right?" Naruto reminded him. Sasuke laughed and sunk to his knees. He yawned and leaned his head against the cell bars.

"Tired, are we?" Naruto jested. Sasuke glared up at him and shut his eyes.

"Shut up, it's been a long day," he mumbled. Naruto laughed and watched as Sasuke's shoulders slowly relaxed and he slumped against his cell, his mouth parted slightly. Naruto's mouth twitched as he watched Sasuke sleep, it was almost a peaceful one.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto called out. The angel walked into the holding area, a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"Mind getting a blanket for him?" Itachi looked down and his eyes widened.

"What is he doing here?" Itachi shrugged.

"Came to talk to me about something that was bothering him. But seriously though, do you mind?" Itachi and his eyes hardened.

"For Obito's brother? Not at all. For you? Fuck off." He walked over to a supply closet and pulled out a large blanket. He then took the keys off of his belt and unlocked the cell next to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, watching as Itachi picked up Sasuke's limp and sleeping body and gently place him down in the cell.

"Putting him somewhere a bit more comfortable" Itachi replied. Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"More comfortable?" Naruto contested. Itachi frowned at him.

"Got a better idea?" Naruto huffed and shook his head.

"That's what I thought," Itachi smirked. He draped the blanket over Sasuke's shoulders before he exited the cell and locked it.

"Why are you locking it? He's not going anywhere!" Naruto admonished. Itachi shrugged. "Habit, I guess. I'm just gonna leave it as it is, I'll unlock it later," he said as he walked away, an invisible devious smile on his face. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's sleeping form, then laid down to catch a few Z's himself.

Sasuke awoke the next morning surrounded by bars. He bolted up and looked around, his breathing suddenly coming in short breaths. His head started to spin and he clutched at his chest, feeling that his heart was about to burst out of it. He shut his eyes and took slow deep breaths, trying to calm his hyper heart. When he finally got his heart to stop pounding so fast, he looked up to see Itachi and Obito standing outside of his cell.

"Tobi…care to explain to me why I'm locked up?" Sasuke snarled. Itachi laughed long and loud, making the scowl on Sasuke's face deepen.

"And where is Naruto?" Obito ceased laughing and smirked at Sasuke.

"Getting ready for war, dear brother." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"War?" Obito rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke with pity.

"Remember the letter that I showed you? Well, it's started." Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Naruto?" Itachi grinned.

"He's a demon. What better to use in a demon vs angel war than a demon?" Sasuke's mouth dropped.

"He would never agree to that!" Obito crossed his arms and chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but he already has. He's already on the battlefield, killing his own brethren." Sasuke quickly stood to his feet and stormed over to the door of the cell.

"NO! He'll be killed!" Obito and Itachi shrugged.

"What does it matter? He's a demon, he'd have died earlier if you hadn't stepped in." Sasuke could feel his blood start to boil. He couldn't respond; he was starting to see red.

"Well, I must be off, I have demons to destroy!" Itachi said before turning on his heels and exiting the prison. Before Obito walked away he leaned close to Sasuke and whispered,

" _Do you want to know how I got him to agree? I told him I would murder you in your sleep if he did not fight._ " And with that, Obito left as well, leaving Sasuke seething and seeing red, more like blood. He took deep breaths, and gripped the bars in front of him. He sucked in a breath and pulled, grinning like a deranged maniac when he heard the bars bend and creak. When the bars were bent enough for him to slip through, he exited his cell and burst through the prison, only to be met with the streets filled with angels carrying angelic swords and dressed for battle. Sasuke scoffed and jumped into the throng, shoving his way through hordes and hordes of angels that were descending Heaven to join the battle on Earth.

When he made it through, he rushed to his house and into his room. He went straight over to his closet and threw it open, pushing aside his shirts, ties and coats till he reached the wooden back. He pressed his hand to the wood and a faint light glowed around it. He heard a faint click and he grinned. He gently opened the secret door and pulled out two shotguns that he had stolen when Obito sent him down to do some time on Earth. He shouldered one and cocked the other one, making sure that both were stocked to the brim with shotgun shells.

When he was finally ready he exited the house and joined the throng, jumping through Heaven's gates, clutching the shotgun close to his chest. He landed with a great crash, and unfurled his wings, bandages unwinding and splints falling to the concrete. His wings were still broken but he like the way they set in a pointed arch, giving him a more powerful aura, unlike the other angels, who had white or gray wings and landed on the balls of their feet, giving them a dainty and pure aura. But Sasuke didn't want to be dainty and delicate, he wanted the demons to fear him, to fear Heaven and its power. He quickly stood up and started shooting at demons left and right, hitting them right through the heart. Demons started dropping left and right, faster than the angelic swords that the angels were using.

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)_

He shoved his way past, eyes frantically searching for a certain someone. When he found him, that said someone was on his back with a long haired demon throttling him with one hand while gripping a dagger in the other. Sasuke could see that Naruto was slowly losing as his struggling became slower and more sluggish. Just as the demon was about to plunge the dagger into Naruto's neck, Sasuke let forth a shot and hit the demon right between the eyes. Blood exploded all over Naruto's clothes and face. He sputtered and gasped, spitting out blood that had gotten in his mouth. He turned around to thank whoever saved him and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, wiping blood from his face. Sasuke smirked.

"Trying to keep you safe. Now here" he said, taking off the shotgun from his back and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned the shotgun over in his hands, admiring the AR-15 0.223 shot semi-automatic.

"A shotgun Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded.

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun,_

 _are you a saint, or a sinner?_

Naruto frowned. He was pretty sure that he wasn't a saint...nor was he a sinner. He was rather confused. Sasuke then walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

 _with my heart on a trigger._

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke turned away. He reloaded his shotgun and fired at a demon that was attacking a fellow angel. Naruto nodded in approval, Sasuke was a rather nice shot.

 _They say before you start a war,_

 _you better know what you're fighting for._

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

 _if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Naruto stood there, confused. Sasuke couldn't love him, he was a demon. That kind of love was forbidden, even he knew that. He was about to tell Sasuke so, but he ran off, aiming and shooting demons left and right with his shotgun. Naruto smirked as he watched the angel kill, then looked down at his own shotgun that Sasuke threw towards him. He hefted it and ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Why are you fighting? You're hurt!" Naruto shouted as he caught up with him. Sasuke shrugged and continued to fight.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

 _fighting 'til the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _Sasuke turned back and stared at Naruto._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

Naruto blinked and stopped walking. Sasuke was giving up a whole lot...for just one demon.

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

"Sasuke, you know that's really not-" Naruto started to say just as a demon ran up behind Sasuke. He quickly cocked the gun and fired, hitting the demon between the eyes. Sasuke jumped in fright and looked behind him.

"Fucking hell, I thought you were shooting at me" Sasuke breathed, putting a hand to his chest. Naruto laughed and soon both demon and angel were a laughing mess in a legendary battle between Heaven and Hell.

"SASUKE!" a loud voice boomed. All of the angels, and even the demons ceased fighting when Obito came through with Itachi trailing behind. Obito's eyes were aflame with hate.

"What are you doing out here?! You were to stay in heaven! And you're siding with the demons now?!" Obito shouted. Sasuke looked around, seeing some of the angels giving him heated glares. Sasuke didn't care; he just merely shrugged and stared at Naruto calmly.

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

 _don't mean I'm not a believer._

 _..and major Tom, will sing along._

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

Obito growled and balled his hands into fists. He took a few steps forward before he was stopped in his tracks by Sasuke's shotgun pressing into his chest.

"I would stop right there, if I were you," Naruto said from behind Sasuke, crossing his arms and smirking. Obito looked up and glared at him. He stepped away from the barrel of the gun and took a step towards Naruto. But he was stopped once more by Sasuke's gun barrel. Obito looked at Sasuke and saw that his eyes too were aflame with fire, but his teeth were bared, fangs sharp and ready to kill.

 _They say before you start a war,_

 _you better know what you're fighting for._

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

 _if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

 _fighting 'til the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Obito stood there, stunned.

"Sasuke...you would give up everything, your home, your family, your grace, your powers…for a demon?" Sasuke thought about it for a moment, smiled at Obito and nodded.

"Yep, pretty much." Obito snarled and thrusted his sword through Sasuke's stomach. He grabbed Sasuke by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Sasuke gasped and gagged, feet dangling in the air.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he watched Obito chuck Sasuke into a large group of angels and demons. Sasuke crashed into them, crying out as his wing bones cracked against the bodies. Obito laughed a wicked laugh. Sasuke coughed up blood, and stood up, body shaking, wings in extreme pain, shotgun still in hand.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun…_

 _fighting 'til the war's won._

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back…_

He tried to aim it at Obito but he was in too much pain to lift it. Obito scoffed, and walked over to Sasuke, pulling his sword out from Sasuke. He pressed the tip to Sasuke's chest and put a little pressure on it, making him wince in pain.

"Any last words, little brother?" Sasuke took a small breath and looked over at Naruto and smiled softly.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

 _fighting til' the war's won,_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

 _..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

 _(Live, not just survive)_

 _He looked down at the ground and folded his wings._

 _..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

Obito growled.

"Enough chat," and stabbed his sword through Sasuke's chest. Naruto, Itachi, the demons, and angels all cried out in horror and surprise when the blood spurted from Sasuke, who spat out blood before hitting the ground. Naruto was silent for a split second before he truly turned ballistic and grabbed his shotgun, cocking it.

"Hey asshole!" Naruto shouted, his voice choked with tears. Obito wiped his bloodied sword on Sasuke's shirt and turned towards Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto took a shot, hitting Obito in the chest. Obito blinked in surprise, looking down to see blood flowing out of the wound. Naruto continued to shoot, reloading after every shot, shells littering the streets of Earth. Soon Obito's body was filled with shotgun holes until Naruto picked up Sasuke's gun and aimed it at him. But shooting more rounds at him wasn't necessary, since both angels and demons launched themselves at Obito; for even though demons were disgusting hated creatures to the angels, they both could agree on one thing: what Obito did to Sasuke was unacceptable. While the heavenly beings were taking care of the archangel, Naruto threw down the gun and ran over to Sasuke, cupping his face in his hand.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, look at me!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke slowly turned his quickly blurring vision towards Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto…" he whispered, reaching up and caressing Naruto's face. He could feel death closer than before, but he didn't want to leave things unsaid between him and Naruto.

 _They say before you start a war,_

 _you better know what you're fighting for._

 _Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

 _if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head down and kissed him on the lips before collapsing against the concrete, eyes glazed and clouded. Naruto bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. He cradled Sasuke's body close, shoulder shaking with silent sobs. He let out a guttural ear-piercing scream as the angels slowly backed away. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Itachi staring at him with his lips in a straight line.

"What?" Naruto choked out, pupils dilated and red.

"Put him down and wait," Itachi said softly. Naruto frowned in suspicion, but seeing what remained of the non-fighting angels around him were nodding and shaking their heads in earnest, he decided to do what Itachi said he should do. He placed him down on concrete and took a step back. Sasuke's body laid there, still and lifeless. Naruto bit his lower lip anxiously, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Be still Naruto." Itachi commanded. Naruto stopped tapping and looked over at Itachi in surprise. This was the first time Itachi had called him by his real name instead of demon. He sighed and crossed his arms, staring at Sasuke's body. A bright light suddenly flashed from Sasuke's eyes, forcing Naruto to cover his eyes to protect himself.

"What the hell..." Naruto whispered, peeking through his fingers to look at Sasuke. He saw that there was a black outline of Sasuke's wings splayed out on the black concrete and Naruto gasped. Sasuke's broken and beaten wings were slowly regenerating, feathers growing and bones straightening.

"So...what's going to happen now?" Naruto asked Itachi, but he just smiled.

"Wait for it," Itachi replied. Naruto did. He waited. He would wait for an eternity to see Sasuke safe and alive once more. He stared at the angel's body before a miracle happened. The light flashed from Sasuke's eyes again, forcing Naruto once again to hide his face. When he removed his arm, his eyes widened in wonder. Sasuke was still lying on the ground, but he was breathing once more, eyes blinking in confusion. Naruto smiled, eyes slowly watering with tears. He pushed past Itachi and ran to Sasuke, dropping to his knees next to him. Sasuke jumped slightly, and looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, a smile growing on his lips. Naruto laughed, but it came out more like a sob. Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug, squeezing him until Sasuke started coughing and gasping for air.

"N-Naruto…h-having a h-hard time b-breathing here" Sasuke choked, struggling against the hug to try and find some air. Naruto released him but didn't truly let go.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered, not looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at the demon.

"Yes Naruto?" Naruto sniffled and looked up at Sasuke finally, eyes rimmed with tears.

"I swear to your father if you do that again I will…" Naruto shook his head, wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve. He said no more, just taking Sasuke in his arms and hugged him tight, making sure that his angel wouldn't get up and fly away. Sasuke was flustered by the amount of emotion rolling off of Naruto, but he didn't care, he just hugged Naruto back, glad he had his own angel with a shotgun.

* * *

lol i know it's a short story, but i hoped you enjoyed my first story!


End file.
